


Who's The Number

by FreezeLemon



Series: Heroes' Number [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: RFR、SBS皆不分攻受時間：POI-第二季完結、DC-瞭望塔尚未建成
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Harold Finch & John Reese
Series: Heroes' Number [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013028





	1. Chapter 1

『Finch你肯定這個記者沒有想要報導〝西裝男〞的新聞嗎？』John隱身在人群中，跟蹤這次的號碼。

Clark Kent臉上帶著厚重的眼鏡，身上是廉價的西裝，提著自己的公事包正準備前往公司。

John覺得Clark的目測身高明顯比他再高一些，身材也比他更壯一些，但是隔著西裝，John不肯定衣服底下是不是肌肉，

『Mr. Kent主要是報導社會新聞的，雖然他曾經報導過Superman的新聞，但是我可以肯定他沒有追查〝西裝男〞的消息。』Harold一如往常在圖書館的玻璃板貼上Clark Kent的大頭照。

『Superman？你是說那個穿著緊身衣在天上飛來飛去的外星人？』確定手機已經配對完成後，John沒有跟著Clark Kent進去Daily Planet，他轉而走到對面的大樓，打算依照之前的習慣找個沒人的地方盯哨。

『比起低調的〝西裝男〞傳說，大眾對超級英雄打擊犯人、外星人這話題比較感興趣。不過Mr. Kent的報導用詞很精闢，不煽動、不濫情，而且他寫的新聞都是真憑實據，他是個好記者。』

『記者這種職業，不管好不好都會惹上麻煩。』John站在頂樓用相機拍下好幾張Clark Kent跟同事們的互動傳給Harold。

『是的，Mr. Kent曾寫過好幾篇嚴厲譴責Lex Luthor的報導，導致LexCorp的股價下跌。』Harold拿了幾張Clark針對LexCorp的報導貼在玻璃上。

『所以大老闆想讓他消失？』

『Mr. Reese我已經請Carter警探幫忙查Kent在警局有沒有任何記錄了。』

〝Smallville，可以幫我個忙嗎？〞有個女人拿了杯咖啡給Clark。

『跟Kent聊天的那個女人是誰？』

『Lois Lane，Daily Planet的王牌記者，筆鋒犀利，很多人都說她拿到普立茲獎是早晚的事。』Harold拿出Lois Lane的照片，貼在Clark那張下方。

〝有什麼事嗎？Lois〞

〝Perry急著要篇報導，但是我正在寫另一篇，你可以幫我校稿嗎？〞

〝我下午有一個採訪。〞Clark看了一下手錶，〝但還有一些時間，你寄給我吧。〞

〝謝了，改天再請你吃飯。〞

透過相機鏡頭，John看到Clark看著Lois的背影笑的有點勉強。

『我們的Mr. Kent好像喜歡Ms. Lane，但是Lane感覺對他沒興趣，所以是由愛生恨嗎？』

『Mr. Reese我們必須先找到證據。』

『我正在找，他一直坐在辦公桌前很無趣，Finch你那邊有什麼線索嗎？等等…』John查看了一下Clark Kent的通訊錄，『他的通訊錄上都是代號B、GL、F…誰會在自己的通訊錄上面用代號？』

『他的線人？很多記者都有自己的消息來源。』

『但是這些代號都沒有通話記錄跟簡訊，看來我們的記者先生很謹慎，不然就是另有所圖，才會刪掉聯絡痕跡。你有辦法還原嗎？』

『如果取得手機的話可以，但你還是先再觀察一下吧！根據Kent的行事曆，他今天要去採訪Lex Luthor的記者會，這是觀察Mr. Luthor對他態度的好機會。』

『我知道了。』John看到Clark起身離開座位走出他視線所及的地方，不過他不緊張，像這樣遠距離觀察，目標離開視線是常有的事，而且手機已經定位過了，只要他隨身攜帶手機就可以追蹤。

『Mr. Reese，Kent還在公司裡嗎？』Harold的聲音聽起來有些緊張。

『他剛離開座位，可能去廁所之類的，我這裡看不到他。發生什麼事了？』

『GPS的定位顯示Kent人在十公里外！！』

『不可能，他才剛離開座位，這點時間連離開公司都辦不到！』John快步離開原本的位置，想衝進Daily Planet確認Clark是不是還在裡面，『你確定GPS沒出問題嗎？』

『我不確定，但是以前沒發生過這種事…』Harold很想說GPS沒問題，但是這事情太離奇，他只能再檢查一次訊號，『等等！定位回到Daily Planet了！』

『我確定一下Kent是不是在位置上？』John掉頭回到原本盯哨的位置時，Clark已經回到座位上了，『他回來了，Finch……我肯定GPS出問題了。』

『我不知道，但是為什麼剛好他離開的時候壞掉？然後他一回來就沒問題了？ 』

『Finch這是你的專長，如果你不知道為什麼，我也不會知道。』

『不管怎樣，你在他身上另外放個追蹤器。』

『那就得等有機會靠近的時候了。』

剩下的這個早上，Clark沒有離開過座位，手機定位也沒有再出問題。

※ ※ ※

John跟著Clark來到記者會，快到門口時他快步超過Clark，雙方擦身而過時，他往Clark的口袋丟進一個小型追蹤器。

所謂的記者會就是只開放記者參加，記者證這種東西上面都有照片，John沒辦法隨手摸來一張，他只好想辦法找空隙溜進去，忽然他看到一個人穿著古板的三件套西裝正一拐一拐的朝他走過來，他快步上前迎接。

兩個人面對面時，John不確定Harold是不是無奈的看了他一眼，總之Harold把手上的相機塞到他手裡，從包裡掏出一張證件掛到John身上，忽視John想講些什麼，直接往接待處走去。

「Harold Shrike，Gotham Observer的記者。」Harold掏出自己的記者證，轉身介紹John，「這是攝影師。」

John對著接待處的人員扯了一下嘴角。

等到離接待處一段距離後，John才小聲的說：「Finch，真的嗎？Gotham Observer的記者？」

「我並沒有擁有任何一家媒體公司，我想Gotham Observer的老闆不會介意我們偽裝成他們的員工，是嗎？Mr. Reese。」

「我可以保證他不會，所以你就是這原因才選Gotham Observer的，對吧？」

Harold沒理那張笑得得意的臉，自顧自的選了最後排的位置坐下，往前幾排正好是Clark，這是最好的監控位置。

沒多久主持人上台，宣布記者會開始。主持人簡單的說明LexCorp用多少錢與另一間公司達成收購協議，然後Lex Luthor開始天花亂墜的說明這項收購會帶給雙方多少好處、會如何增進社會經濟，他還列出一些數據來證明他不是口說無憑。

Lex Luthor提出的那些，不是John的專長，他聽不懂也沒興趣，倒是Harold有模有樣的拿出筆記本抄抄寫寫，看起來跟旁邊一般正牌記者沒什麼兩樣。這提醒了John該偽裝一下，他裝模作樣的按下快門拍幾張整個記者會的全場照，也對著Lex Luthor那顆光頭，拍幾張照。

「Harold他說的那些好處是真的嗎？」John懷疑的看著說的口沫橫飛的Lex Luthor。

「單看上面的數據的話，是真的，但是有很多問題點他沒說出來，這是一般公司常做的事，為了股價、名聲，他們會隱去醜陋的那一部分。」Harold冷淡的說。

「你該不會也有買LexCorp的股票吧？」看著Harold的表情，John覺得有點好玩。

「……是有一些，LexCorp很有潛力，但是因為公司作風的關係，股價容易有波動，有些喜歡短線投資的人很喜歡他們的股票，雖然如此不過LexCorp的股票整體來說是持續上漲的。」

「那Wayne的股票呢？」John笑的很開心，像是既期待又好玩的看著Harold。

「Wayne企業如何不重要，而且我記得你不在乎這些事的Mr. Reese。」沒理會John的期待，Harold語氣平穩的說：「現在最重要的是Mr. Kent與Lex Luthor。」

「你放心，我後腰放著一隻P226R，隨時可以給Lex Luthor一槍，他的保鑣來不及的。」

Harold頓了一下，決定不對John的槍發表意見，「我不確定Lex Luthor是不是行兇者。」

「你有發現其他人想對Kent下手嗎？」

「沒有，Kent多數的報導都是關心社會的新聞，他很少義正嚴詞的指責誰。」

「還是Superman不喜歡Kent對他的報導？如果是他，我可沒把握能在外星人底下保護Kent。」

「Superman是個超級英雄！」

「超級英雄是個工作嗎？有職業規範嗎？」John不知道是認真還是開玩笑的嘲諷，「我以為你已經認清大家總是為了自己的利益殺人。」

Harold放下手中的筆看著John，「事實上，你做的事情也跟超級英雄差不多。」

「我以為我們是相關的第三方。」John聳肩，「我不想穿緊身衣。 」

「你可以有個新名字─Suitman之類的。」Harold揚起大大的笑容。

「如果要也是Suitmen，是你給我這份工作。」John也跟著一起微笑。

Lex Luthor的發言結束了，底下的記者爭先發問，拋出一個個問題，他都游刃有餘的回答，忽然Clark站起來問了一句話，讓大家都安靜了。

「LexCorp到處收購生物科技公司，是否是為了研發生化武器對抗Superman？」

就像Joker總是針對Batman一樣，Lex Luthor也一直或明或暗的針對Superman，明的像是公開抨擊超人，而暗地裡他做了什麼，大家只能憑猜測。雖然Superman是英雄，但是 Lex Luthor 有錢，有大量的資源可以針對他。

「請問你是？」Lex Luthor疑惑的看著Clark。

「Daily Planet的記者Clark Kent。」Clark一邊說一邊往前跨步，停在Lex Luthor面前。

「原來是你，Mr. Kent我讀過很多你的文章。」Lex Luthor禮貌性的微笑，「所以你覺得Superman讓這世界更好嗎？」

「Superman是否讓世界更好，不是單一個人能下評論的，但是研發生化武器是違法的。」

「研發不違法，使用在外星人身上也不違法，有太多自以為正義的外星人到處跑時，人類需要保護自己的手段。」說完後，Lex Luthor就丟下其他想發問的記者離開。

「所以Mr. Kent是個超級英雄粉嗎？為了Superman想幹掉Lex Luthor？」John看著沒有跟其他記者一起圍上前發問的Clark。

「我會去他的公寓看一看，Mr. Reese你繼續跟著Kent。」

「你可以給我一個能靠近他的身份嗎？我不想弄丟他。」

「他是一個記者，你要當他同事嗎？」Harold看了John垮下來的臉繼續說：「他不上相親網，還是你要直接上前搭訕？」

「你可以投資Daily Planet嗎？還是用什麼身份讓他採訪一下？」

「Daily Planet的老闆是Bruce Wayne，你去跟他談投資的事？」

Harold的話讓John的臉色像吃了苦瓜一樣難看，「我只跟他說我在當保鑣…。」

「那你可以考慮跟Kent說〝西裝男〞願意接受獨家採訪，這比編造的虛擬身份會更讓人感興趣。」

確定John已經沒有其他提議後，Harold丟下他自己往Clark Kent的公寓走去。


	2. Chapter 2

『Finch你進去了嗎？』

Harold用John給他的萬能鑰匙在鑰匙孔扭一扭、轉一轉，卻發現卡住了，『還差一點。』考慮了三十秒後，他拿出口袋的手機往鑰匙上一敲，門終於開了。

『怎麼了？』聽到敲擊聲讓John有點緊張。

『沒什麼，這隻手機不錯。』Harold打開螢幕，確定剛剛的敲擊沒有影響手機的功能，鑒於John的手機報銷率，他考慮是不是應該也幫John配一隻一樣的手機，至少這款耐用一點。

『Kent的房間有什麼特別的嗎？』

『就普通的單身漢廉價公寓，比我想像中的乾淨。』事實上Harold的話客氣了，這房子簡直可以說是家徒四壁，幾樣家具看起來都使用了很長一段時間，他沒看到什麼奢侈品或收藏品。衣櫃裡都是廉價西裝跟看起來像是二手的衣物，『房子感覺很符合一般薪水不高的上班族。』

『Finch每個人都有偏好，太過像樣版的房子是粗糙的掩飾。』John有點遺憾不是自己去搜索那間房間，他很有興趣知道Kent藏了什麼。

『好吧，我盡力找找。』雖然話這樣說，但是Harold沒有翻找這個房間，他選擇從他最擅長的電腦找起，『現在我們的Mr. Kent在做什麼呢？』

『採訪需要幫助的人，這位受訪者好像前陣子發生了一些事，Kent想把他的故事寫出來，讓大家知道他的遭遇。』John心不在焉的聽著Clark跟受訪者的對話，『我肯定他不會想殺了Mr. Kent。』

Harold的手機忽然有插播，接通後Joss的聲音傳來：『Finch？』

『Carter警探。』

『我查過Clark Kent了，他沒有任何違規記錄，連一張闖紅燈的罰單都沒有，不曾被鄰居投訴，按時繳稅，銀行的信用良好，現在已經很難見到這麼守法的公民了，他遇到什麼麻煩？』

『我們還再確定中，謝謝你。』

『保護民眾是我們的責任，有需要記得說一聲，我跟Fusco隨時支援你們，別老是等到事情結束後才找我們去收拾！』

『感謝你警探，需要的時候Mr. Reese會請求你們的協助的。』

Harold切斷與Joss的通話後，聽完全程的John這時候才開口，『我很少有需要他們的時候。』

『我相信Carter和Fusco警探幫上我們很多忙，你這樣說太抹煞他們的努力了。』說這話的時候Harold還加重語氣。

『但是讓他們涉入太深不是一件好事。』

Harold了解John的意思，但他也清楚Joss為什麼這樣說，所以他說：『Carter警探是關心你。』

『我知道。』

兩個人沉默了一下後，John忽然開口：『Finch我的直覺告訴我Clark Kent不像他外表看起來的那麼簡單。』

『我們還沒有找到任何證據。』

『這只是我的直覺，Clark Kent他有一種很強的自信，真要下評語的話，我覺得那叫自大。從他外表到各方面來看，我不知道這種自信心哪裡來的？』

『弄清楚是誰想謀害他後，我們會知道的。』話說完，Harold打開Kent的桌上型電腦要找看看有沒有特殊的內容。

※ ※ ※

John拎著一份宵夜放在Harold的電腦桌上，Bear聞到香味開心的趴在Harold的腿上，「所以你今天在Kent的公寓有什麼收穫？」

「Bear不可以，下去！」

被Harold嚴厲指責的Bear落寞的趴回墊子上，忽然發現一隻拿著點心的手伸到牠面前，Bear開心的把點心吞掉後，搖著尾巴看John。

Harold用譴責的眼神看了John一眼。

「牠今天都一個人在家，需要一點獎勵。」John用跟Bear一樣無辜的眼神看著Harold。

決定還是不要在這種事情上爭辯，Harold轉移了話題，「你怎麼沒有守在Kent那裡？」

「我可以不要在外面吹風嗎？今天晚上很冷。」John用帶點哀求的眼神看著Harold，「用監視器看著就好？」他點了點電腦螢幕上的監視畫面。

「我以為你會晚一點回來。」Harold把注意力放回電腦上，本來螢幕只有顯示對準Clark窗口的監視器影像，現在他把公寓門口還有其他地方的監視器畫面也調出來。

「晚了店家就關門了。」John拉了另一把椅子一起坐下來。

John帶回來的宵夜散發著誘人的香氣，是Harold喜歡的那家中式外帶。

「Mr. Reese吃宵夜對身體健康無益。」雖然話這樣說，但是Harold任由John推掉鍵盤滑鼠把餐具塞到他手裡。

「熬夜也對身體健康無益，但是我們得盯著Kent，吃東西才有體力。」John開了自己那份先吃起來。

拿正餐當宵夜比甜甜圈當宵夜好多了，所以Harold沒有再拒絕。

「你今天在Kent的公寓有什麼收穫？」不在乎吃飯的禮節是不應該說話的John再問了他的問題。

「我真的沒有在他房間找到任何像是收藏品的東西。他的電腦看起來也很普通，瀏覽記錄包羅萬象，可能是為了報導的資料。」Harold把口中的食物吞下去後才開口，「不過我在他的電腦裡發現了加密文件，是政府機密文件等級的加密方式。」

「文件內容是什麼？」終於發現Clark有問題的地方，John顯得有點興奮。

「我沒有打開，要解密那種等級的文件需要一點時間。」

「難得有你覺得棘手的。」John笑的像是剛打劫了一箱軍火。

「空手沒辦法解密，但是那些文件也鎖死了，除了刪除，無法複製移動。」Harold不打算跟John解釋，那些文件沒有密碼，也不能暴力破解，只要動到那些文件，就會有病毒直接把文件銷毀。

「好吧，除了我的直覺外，Kent確實有問題，但我們還是不知道問題在哪裡。」

「我會從Luthor那邊找找看有沒有線索。」

吃完宵夜後，Harold確定了一下監視器內的Kent還再對著電腦敲敲打打，植入Kent電腦內的木馬程式也顯示他正在整理今天的訪談內容，所以Harold把心力放在Luthor身上。John則一邊抱著Bear一邊盯著螢幕裡的Kent。

〝B，有什麼事？〞Clark的手機忽然傳來講話聲。

Harold跟John都愣了一下，裝在手機裡的竊聽程式並沒有顯示有人來電，監視器的Clark也是一個人在房間，所以Clark在跟誰說話？

〝好，我馬上過去。〞Clark電腦裡的木馬程式顯示他將訪談內容存檔後，就關閉電腦，然後…人就忽然憑空消失了！！！

「Finch把監視器倒回去！」John大喊的同時Harold也立刻動作。

把那隻對準窗口的監視器倒帶後，畫面裡Clark關閉電腦後，起身看了一下監視器，不對，應該是看窗外，然後一眨眼Clark就消失了！

Harold調出GPS定位，John放在Clark口袋的追蹤器標示他還在房裡，但是手機的定位跟著Clark一起消失！

「我去他公寓看一下！」John衝出圖書館。

打開其他支監視器，Harold想確定有沒有其他影像能說明，為什麼Clark會消失？但是不只公寓大門口無異狀，附近其他的監視器也都沒有出現他的身影，也沒有看到任何疑似Clark的人物或者其他可疑人士。現在只能等John到公寓確認現場狀況了。

Harold接通John打來的電話，『Finch，有任何線索嗎？』

『Mr. Kent沒有出現在任何其他的監視畫面中，我也沒有看到可疑的人物。』Harold看著John出現在監視器裡，『我看到你了Mr.Reese，監視器確定沒有問題。』

『我進去看看裡面。』John撬開門鎖謹慎的往房內走去。

整個房子沒有打鬥痕跡，就像他們在螢幕上看到的一樣，電腦也是關著的，完全看不出來Clark是忽然消失，倒像是從容出門。John四處張望，看到Clark的外套掛在牆邊，他放進去的追蹤器也在裡面，然後他走到窗戶邊，抬頭看著監視器的位置，它離的有點遠，John看不清楚確切的位置。

『Finch你有看到我嗎？』

『有。』

『Kent為什麼會瞬間消失？』John繞著房間走了一圈，確定Clark沒有躲在任何角落。

Harold沒有回覆John的問題，因為他也有相同的疑問，『Mr. Reese我想Kent的手機定位應該是沒有問題，你先回去休息吧，我設定了追蹤他手機訊號的程式，有發現會及時通知你。』

『然後你要守著電腦一整晚？我會回去盯著訊號，你先去休息。』John最後環顧一下整個房間後就離開了。

※ ※ ※

當Harold醒來走時，John已經買好早餐正翹著腿坐在電腦桌前翻看Daily Planet的報紙。

「你可以多睡一下，Kent的訊號到現在都沒有出現過。」John起身把位置還給Harold。

「Mr. Reese你什麼時候起床等訊號的？」

昨晚兩個人為了誰留守而爭執不下，沒有人願意妥協。Harold覺得John在外面辛苦了一天，Kent又隨時可能會出現，他覺得John應該把握時間多休息。John表示自己身強體壯，Harold才該去休息。兩個人都堅持己見，最後Harold提議兩個人都去睡覺，他把電腦設定成找到Clark的訊號時，會傳到兩個人的手機叫醒他們。這樣決定後，也沒人趕誰回家睡覺，他們就直接在圖書館裡的小房間休息。

「我才剛起來沒多久，早餐跟你的煎綠茶都還是熱的。」John一邊說還一邊把煎綠茶放到Harold手中。

雖然John說Clark的訊號沒有出現，但Harold還是打開程式看一下有沒有捕捉到什麼。果然，螢幕上跳出幾個紅點！

「但是程式沒有通知我們？」John看著螢幕上Clark停留過的地方。

「為了避免昨天早上訊號突然消失又出現的情況，所以程式設定成停留時間太短，就不會通知我們。」

John看著那些跳躍的定位點，從時間上來看捕捉到的位置是雜亂無章的，而且還有很多時間是消失的。

「如果Clark真的曾經出現在這些位置過，那還有更多時間他在哪裡？」John第一次感覺到棘手，他們到現在還摸不透Clark藏著什麼秘密，甚至還出現超乎常理的事情……。

「我們先聽一下他的手機捕捉到的聲音。」

Harold按照時間順序打開那些不連續的錄音，第一個是好幾聲槍響，第二個是女性的尖叫聲，接下來隔了幾個小時後才有一個很大的碰撞聲唯一可以辨認出的句子是〝謝了！〞，剩下的都是聽不清楚的雜訊。

「我會查一下那幾個地方昨晚發生過什麼事。」Harold把聲音跟位置做好分類跟標記。

「把位置發到手機給我，等等我去現場看一下。」John拿走Harold手中的滑鼠把早餐推到他面前，「現在先吃早餐。」


	3. Chapter 3

第一個點在巷弄裡，John到達的時候，警察早已經在現場圍起了封鎖線，他在看了一下封鎖線內，發現地上有一些彈頭、彈殼，但是沒有大量的血跡，只有幾滴看起來只是小傷的血跡。

「Stills警探。」他拿出警徽走到其中一個年輕警察那裡，「有什麼新的發現嗎？」

「樓上一戶人家說聽到槍聲時，他有看到紅色的影子在這裡飄，速度很快。中槍的人很堅持他是被一個看不到的影子襲擊，這樣的證詞明顯有落差。」警察跟John報告他知道的。

「我知道了。」John看著整個巷弄，發現彈殼只集中在一處，但是牆上跟地上的彈孔分布很廣，明顯是一方漫無目的的掃射，他問跟在旁邊的警察，「除了中槍的人以外，都沒有發現其他人嗎？」

「對。」

John看了一下附近的高處，發現在巷子外有一隻監視器，但從那角度看不到巷弄裡發生什麼事，「調出那隻監視器的影像，拿給 Fusco警探。」看到年輕警察有點疑惑的樣子，他補了一句，「我都在外面，他拿到會跟我說。」

趁著那警察打電話聯繫的時候，John偷偷撿起地上一顆形狀有點奇怪的彈頭，然後快步離開。

第二個點就沒那麼精彩了，只是一個普通的廣場，John在那裡繞了好幾圈卻什麼都沒有發現。正打算到第三個點時，Harold的聲音忽然響起。

『Mr. Reese你人在哪裡？』Harold的聲音有點急促。

『我還在廣場這裡，發生什麼事了？』

『Mr. Kent出現了，我把位置發給你，你趕快過去。』

『他會不會又忽然消失？』

『我不確定，但是你放在他外套的追蹤器跟他手機訊號重疊了，而且他現在沒有移動。』

『好，我馬上過去。』

※ ※ ※

〝請給我一杯咖啡…謝謝。〞

Harold發過來的位置是一間咖啡廳，John一邊追過去一邊祈禱Clark不要再次消失，幸好當他在櫥窗外看到那個高大的身影時，對方還在喝咖啡。

John進了咖啡廳後，選的位置就在Clark背後，他破天荒的如此靠近目標，上過跟蹤課程的都知道第一禁忌就是離目標太近，但是Clark如果真能瞬間移動，那恐怕再靠近都不為過，他厭惡再次失去Clark的行蹤，John保證如果再一次弄丟他，他就要像之前一樣用簡單粗暴的方式處理，然後用資遣威脅Clark不准報導他的事！

Clark埋頭敲著他的筆記型電腦，John也幫自己點杯咖啡跟點心，因為靠的太近，所以他關掉跟Harold的通話，只用簡訊聯絡。

‘你入侵了Kent的電腦嗎？他在做什麼？’

‘工作，Mr. Kent很認真。’

‘他整晚沒休息現在還精神很好，他是超人嗎？還是太陽能機器人？連加油都不用，只要曬太陽就能持續活動。

‘認真點Mr.Reese，我想Kent只是年輕體力好而已。’

看著Harold的訊息，John忽然想到稍早他撿到的那顆彈頭，正要拿出來仔細觀察時，忽然有一個神色詭異的人走進咖啡廳，然後拿起身上的槍對著周遭胡亂開槍。

整個咖啡廳尖叫聲四起，歹徒站在門口堵住了出路，大家只得把自己藏在桌椅下方，祈禱警察趕快到來。

表面上John也跟其他人一樣把身體壓低避免被當成目標，其實他拿出放在腰後的手槍用椅子當掩護打算伺機而動。

歹徒確定所有人都不敢動彈後，抓著一個女服務生的領子，對她大吼：「告訴我，他在哪裡！」

服務生感覺快嚇昏，歹徒的槍口離她不到十公分，她顫抖著說：「我…我不知道…你在說…什麼？」

「我知道他在這裡！」歹徒看了一下整個咖啡廳然後眼神回到服務生身上，「既然沒有人想說，那我就從你開始…」他把槍抵在服務生頭上。

John知道Harold已經報警了，如果可以他希望警察能在事情不可收拾前到來，不過明顯只是奢望歹徒沒打算給那麼多時間，雖然他希望盡可能低調，但也不能眼睜睜的看著服務生被殺，John在歹徒看不到的死角把槍上膛…。

「你想找誰？」Clark忽然站起來，面無懼色的看著歹徒。

「你是誰？」歹徒把槍口對準Clark。

「Clark Kent我是Daily Planet的記者。」Clark舉起雙手表示自己手無寸鐵。

歹徒念了幾次Clark的名字，忽然暴怒大吼：「就是你…寫了那篇報導！！」

雖然Clark站起來，轉移了歹徒的注意力，但John沒有鬆懈依舊全神貫注的盯著歹徒，當他發現歹徒臉色不對勁時，立刻把Clark撲倒，躲過歹徒的子彈，同時John也對他的膝蓋連開好幾槍，中槍的歹徒立刻倒地哀號。

John走到歹徒身邊踢開他的槍，確定身上的傷不會致命後，John偷偷的拿出手機拍下歹徒的臉傳給Harold，然後走到Clark身邊。

「謝謝你。」Clark誠懇的說。

John沒回應他，警察隨時會來，認識Carter和Fusco警探是一回事，做筆錄跟其他警察打交道是另一回事。確定歹徒已經不是危險後，店裡幾個客人倉皇離開，他拉著Clark混在客人中離開。

「請問有什麼事嗎？」Clark雖然搞不清頭緒，但是他也沒反抗順從地讓John拉著他走。

「我有事想問你。」然後John對著耳機另一端說：『Finch我先帶他過去安全屋。』

『我收拾好立刻過去。』

「如果有什麼事的話，是不是能等到做完筆錄再說？」Clark一臉疑惑。

「我的身份不適合跟警察打交道，筆錄那些警察會自己想辦法處理。」John停下來放開Clark的手，「有人想要你的命，你最好跟我一起走。」

聽完John的話，Clark的表情忽變得很複雜，雖然他想極力隱藏，但還是逃不過前特工的眼睛，John不太能理解Clark為什麼會是這表情？不是一般人聽到後的驚恐、驚訝、不敢置信。

如果Clark拒絕，John考慮直接把人押走，雖然Clark比他高還比他壯，但要押走一個沒受過訓練的人還綽綽有餘，更何況Clark的身材感覺完全是徒長，一點壓迫感都沒有。

「請帶路。」最後Clark這樣說。

※ ※ ※

把人帶到安全屋後，John幫Clark倒了杯水，就到一旁自顧自的補充用掉的彈藥，沒理會疑惑的Clark。

過段時間後，Harold才拿著他的電腦進屋來。

「你好，Mr. Kent。」Harold微笑著打招呼，然後坐到餐桌旁，John很自動的泡壺茶放到他手邊。

「呃…」Clark似乎不知如何開口。

「我是Harold，他是John。」Harold把手上的電腦打開推到Clark面前，螢幕裡是剛剛那位歹徒的照片，「你認識他嗎？」

Clark仔細看了照片後搖頭。

「你記得你曾經幫剛剛那家咖啡廳寫過報導嗎？」Harold把電腦轉回自己的方向。

「那是好幾年前的事了，咖啡廳被惡意收購，我把這件事寫成報導讓大眾知道。」Clark點頭。

「你的報導形成輿論壓力，讓這場收購破局，剛剛那位就是這場收購的仲介。」Harold說：「破局後，公司對他很不諒解辭退他，其他同性質公司也不願意錄用他，也許他把這一切都怪罪到咖啡廳上。」

「他就是想要我命的人？」Clark覺得整件事完全是一頭霧水，「為什麼你們會知道我有危險？」

「我不確定他就是，因為這件事看起來很像只是巧合。」Harold思考了一下後才繼續說：「關於你的安危，我們有特殊消息。」

「本來我們會希望偷偷的把事情解決掉，但是你有一些奇怪的地方，還會忽然消失。」John看著變臉的Clark，「每個人都有秘密，我們不打算挖出你的秘密，只是要幫你把事情解決，除了這個人以外，你有印象得罪過誰嗎？」

Clark思考了一下後搖頭，「我並沒有得罪過誰。」

「你想看看有沒有什麼線索。」John丟下兩個人，走到旁邊打電話給Lionel。

『想我嗎？Lionel。』

『又要我幫你做什麼？』另外一頭傳來沒好氣的聲音。

『我只是要問你，剛剛那個人有幕後主使者嗎？』

『幕後主使者？等等，在咖啡廳抓到的那個人，是你開槍的？我就知道只有你會打膝蓋！』

『有嗎？』

『他只說他原本要找咖啡廳老闆，遇上Daily Planet的記者是意外的收穫。』

『盯著他，有狀況跟我報告。』

『是，我很樂意替你服務…』話中可以感受到Lionel的不滿，但是John沒理他。

掛掉電話後John回到桌子旁時，Harold正奮力敲著電腦，Clark看起來有些無所適從。

「Lex Luthor有找過你麻煩嗎？」John想到昨天的記者會。

「Luthor？」Clark有點驚訝John會這樣問他。

「你不是寫過譴責他的報導，他沒找你麻煩？」

「L…Mr. Luthor他其實不太…太在乎那些報導。」Clark似乎不知道該如何表達。

「不在乎？」Clark的話，讓John有點意外。

「他有錢能搞很多廣告，提升他的名氣，找好律師幫他處理那些，所以他沒把報導當一回事，那些報導實質上的意義不大。」

「我想，Mr. Kent說的是真的。」Harold終於從埋首電腦中抬起頭，他看著John跟Clark說：「Luthor他的郵件裡沒有任何疑似針對Mr. Kent的部分，我只看到他針對Superman。」

Luthor針對Superman已經不是一天兩天的事，大家都知道John也不意外。

Harold喝了口水後繼續說：「他這次似乎掌握到了什麼新東西，正到處找人處理。」

「新氪石？」John問，Superman的弱點是氪石這件事連他都知道。

「看起來不像，從郵件的內容來看，他像在找人。」

「找人？找Superman只要跳樓，然後喊救命，不就可以找到他了 」

Clark聽到John的話，不知道為什麼忽然被嗆到猛咳嗽 。  
「他的郵件內容寫的很隱晦，我無從知道實際內容，想知道就得從其他管道。」

「喔。」John應和了聲，他轉頭看了看還在咳嗽的Clark，然後回頭對Harold揚起微笑問：「Boss，Superman在我們的業務範圍內嗎？」

Harold瞪大眼睛看著John。

「我有點好奇Luthor這次想做什麼，而且…」John看了終於緩過氣的Clark一眼，「Mr. Kent的事情還沒解決，但我們又只能乾等，我能趁這段空檔到LexCorp的大樓逛逛嗎？」然後補上一句：「當然，你是Boss你說了算。」

「我覺得這件事我們該告訴Superman，讓他自己處理。」對John的提議Harold完全不認同。

「所以我該去跳樓找他嗎？」John無辜的看著Harold。

「當然不是！」Harold幾乎快跳起來，「我們可以用正常一點的方式找到他！」h

「你有Superman的電話或信箱嗎？還是買下Daily Planet的全版廣告，他看報紙嗎？還是電視廣告？」John想了想說：「我聽說Batman，能用蝙蝠燈聯繫，我們也弄個燈聯繫Superman？」

Harold思考了一下後，妥協的說：「你打算怎麼做？」

「晚上到LexCorp大樓逛一逛。」

「不行。」Harold直接否決John的提議，「LexCorp有很多商業機密，不會讓你隨便就進去。而且為了防止商業間諜，他們的電腦一定會加密，你無法找到Luthor機密文件。」他深吸口氣後說：「我去才有辦法找到。」

「不行。」對John來說他自己涉險跟讓Harold去完全是兩回事。

「我會幫自己安排一個工程師的職位正大光明進去。」

John沉默了一陣後，終於勉強答應。


	4. Chapter 4

行動方針決定後，Harold就緊鑼密鼓的幫自己編造新身份，John則翻出一把狙擊槍坐在桌子的另一端保養，Clark抱著自己的筆電，委婉的表示自己需要一個安靜的空間工作。

「這裡。」Harold起身，帶Clark到一個小房間。

John也跟著過去，房間裡有一面大窗戶，他把窗簾拉上了，關上房門前他說：「如果你愛惜自己的生命，就不要亂跑。」

Clark 唯唯諾諾的表示知道。

John跟Harold回到自己的座位後沒多久，耳機傳來Clark的聲音。

〝可以幫我代班一下嗎？〞

Harold跟John立刻想起Clark還有另一隻手機這件事，Harold拿出自己的手機掃描卻一無所獲。

「你的程式出錯了？」John試了試他的手機，也沒找到。

〝我有一些事情走不開…〞

「不…他不是用手機連絡。」Harold把手機收起來，注意力回到電腦上繼續忙碌。

〝沒事，我能處理…真的，你放心！〞

「對講機？我們沒有聽到另一邊的聲音。」竊聽程式的收音效果一向很好，對方使用對講機是可以聽到聲音的。

〝也要！…謝謝。〞

「使用耳機的話，手機是無法收到聲音的。」Harold看著John很努力思考想搞清楚，「你說過，不會挖出他的秘密……已經有那種技術，只是還沒有普及。你親自去問他比較快。」

「一個有生命危險的記者，他還有份秘密的兼差，擁有高科技而且喜歡搞失蹤，你不覺得他很有趣嗎？」John露出覺得好玩的笑容。

「很高興你有另外的興趣，Mr. Reese。」Harold斜眼看著John。

「這只是小小的調劑。」John一臉無所謂的解釋，「我對你的秘密更興趣，還有多少我沒有挖掘出來？」

Harold面無表情的看著John那張笑得燦爛有點欠揍的臉，「很高興我的秘密成為你的興趣，而Mr. Kent只是小小的調劑。」

※ ※ ※

Harold用的是Harold Starung的身份，這身份是位高階電腦工程師有著輝煌的履歷，LexCorp沒有理由拒絕應徵。

放任Harold深入敵營讓John有點焦躁，Luthor不是什麼正派人士，雖然他們的工作本來危險系數就很高，但是危險的事一直都是John在做的，特別是當他們的號碼是行兇者時，Harold接觸到的幾乎都是受害者。這次他的工作是拿著著狙擊槍瞄準大樓窗戶預防萬一，甚至在這個位置看不到Harold，他只能從耳機來得知辦公室的狀況。

「你們的工作是救人？」堅持要跟來的Clark問。

本來John是希望Clark待在安全屋，他幾乎可以肯定Clark不會是行兇者，所以Clark只要避過打算謀害他的人就可以了，不需要跟著John出來礙手礙腳，但是Clark很堅持要一起出來，而且還保證他不會礙手礙腳，雖然John不知道他哪裡來的自信，認為自己不會妨礙到John，但他還是讓Clark跟著他，至少這樣他能盯著Clark。

「我比較喜歡，給人們第二次機會這種說法。」

「不只是一次性的救人嗎？」Clark跟著John一起看向LexCorp大樓，只是John看的是窗戶，偶爾看向牆壁，像是想確定Harold的位置，Clark則是一直盯著某一處看，「你們為什麼會選擇這樣的工作？」

「我只是Harold花錢聘請來幫他的。」John手機拿出來按下擴音鍵，讓Clark也能聽到Harold的聲音。

「你呢？Harold。」Clark對著手機再問一次。

『…那不重要Mr. Kent，對你來說我們並不存在。』

「你們正在這裡，為什麼不存在？」Clark思索了Harold的話一陣後，臉色變得有點凝重，「你們是使用假身份，還是你們抹去自己存在的痕跡？為什麼你們要用這種方式幫助其他人？」

『……Mr. Kent如果你擁有力量，你會願意幫助別人嗎？還是冷眼旁觀，讓他們順應這世界？』

「我會幫助別人。」Clark一字一句說的很慎重，「但你們只是普通人，並沒有力量。」

『信息就是力量，從以前到現在都是一樣的。』

Clark應聲表示同意，他把John上下打量一番，然後恍然大悟：「你就是〝西裝男〞，那個都市傳說？」

會被猜到身份John不意外，打從他在Clark面前現身後，他就在等Clark哪時候提出他的疑問。

「你無法把我們的事情寫成報導！」John冷淡的說。

Clark露出驚訝的表情，「我沒有這個意思。」

「我們會盯著你。」John威脅似的看Clark一眼後，注意力回到LexCorp大樓上。

「…你們幫助別人，為什麼卻不想讓大家知道？」

『這世上有太多見不得光的事情，Mr. Kent你是位記者，你知道很多事情是不能公開的，我跟John只是其中之一而已。』

「報紙的版面留給穿著鮮豔緊身衣的超級英雄就夠了。」John補上一句。

Clark笑的有點尷尬。

忽然John的手機響起，他看了一下手機後，臉色有點難看。

「Harold…」

『我知道，你先去，我這邊沒問題。』

John望了看不到Harold的窗戶，然後對著Clark說：「你留在這裡等我一下。」拍拍架好的槍，「會用嗎？」

「呃…我……」

『我只是個工程師，我可以保證我沒有任何危險。』

「有事情通知我！」John慎重的跟Clark說。

Clark微笑著說：「我可以保證Harold的安全。」

然後John才不太情願的走開，很幸運的這棟大樓外就有公共電話，他走近時電話也自動響起。John接起電話，另一邊立刻傳來冷硬的機械聲，他把那些書籍的名稱紀錄進手機裡，他需要圖書館才能翻譯出這串號碼，他最好回去他們的圖書館，但John現在並不想回去，所以他把那一串書名發給Harold。

剛發出去沒多就，一直保持通訊的Harold就開口了。

『你應該回去圖書館查出這個號碼。』

『Finch，你天天在查這些號碼，你說不定記得這些書的編號。』

『謝謝你的抬舉，但是我無法記住整座圖書館的書籍編號。』

John的手機忽然收到Harold回傳的訊息，裡面有翻譯完成的號碼，還有該號碼的名字跟相片。

『我現在只能查到這麼多，Mr. Reese其他你必須自己來。』

『謝了，我馬上回去大樓那裡。』

『你應該去查這個號碼！』

『這種事交給Carter和Fusco就好了。』

John把Harold給他的訊息轉給Joss，電話也同時撥出去。

『Carter。』

『你有收到我的簡訊嗎？』

『有，所以你要我追查他嗎？』

『對，越詳細越好，如果有家裡跟公司地址也一起給我。』

『我以為我只負責找警局這邊的犯罪紀錄？Finch呢？去度假了？』

『他有點事，Carter就麻煩你了。』

『我希望這又是個無辜市民。』Joss掛斷電話。

『新的號碼也很重要！』Harold聽起來快跳腳的樣子。

『我知道很重要，但是也要先查出他的身份才行，Carter追查的速度會比我快。』John忽然收起玩笑的態度，口氣嚴峻的說：『Harold我不喜歡你涉險，如果你堅持要我去看照新號碼，那你現在就離開LexCorp，我們一起處理新號碼。』

自從Harold說他要親自潛入LexCorp開始，John就認真打算是不是該找個大樓跳下去，讓Superman 自己處理Luthor的事，或者更乾脆不要管這件事，反正Superman有其他的超級英雄夥伴，從新聞上看起來，他們會互相協助。

『我們不知道Superman是不是真的有危險，因為Machine無法跳出他的號碼，但是我可以保證我的安全，如果你不放心就回來監視吧。』

Harold妥協這件事讓John心情大好，『你中餐想吃什麼？我幫你送過去。』

『Mr. Reese我在工作！』

『公司有規定不能送餐嗎？』就算John現在不在Harold面前，他也知道John現在一定是一臉無辜的樣子。『我知道這附近的外賣不合你胃口，你想吃什麼？』

『都可以，記得幫Mr. Kent買一份。』Harold語氣中充滿無奈。

『我知道。』

John看著手機上Clark的GPS沒有移動過，他很滿意，找了附近Harold喜歡的店家，打電話過去餐點，他一向都是Harold吃什麼，他就跟著吃，Clark的意見他就直接忽視了。

※ ※ ※

結果最後John沒有送餐，但是Harold出來，外帶變內用的結果更好，如果旁邊沒有個Clark會更好。

其實Harold一直搞不太懂John喜歡吃什麼，除了甜食以外，他只看到John對甜食有興趣，其他什麼都吃，也對食物的好壞沒有鑑賞能力。說不定對甜食的偏好，也是因為能迅速補充熱量吧…，所以自從兩個人開始合作以來，Harold盡可能帶John吃比較高檔的食物，連圖書館裡放的微波食品都比較高檔的，但是John除了身材變寬一點以外，依然不在意入口的食物味道如何，只會在意他的偏好。所以Harold一點都不意外，John挑了他喜歡的餐廳，滿桌都是他喜歡的菜色，幸好Clark也對這些沒意見。

等到桌面的食物被消滅的差不多後，Clark放下手上餐具，「Harold有什麼收穫嗎？」

「我從Luthor的公司內部信箱看到了不少生化方面的東西，我不是這方面的專家不好評論，但是我肯定那些是遊走在法律邊緣的。」Harold喝了口水後才開口：「所以就算偷出來，也對Luthor沒什麼影響。」

「那不違法？」John疑惑Harold的話。

「目前法律沒有禁止研究外星人的DNA。」Harold說：「外星人也不屬於美國公民。」

「那能入籍美國嗎？」John一臉好奇。

「如果Superman申請的話，才會知道政府如何回應。」Harold一臉認真，讓人猜不出他是不是在開玩笑。

「還有其他的部分嗎？」Clark繼續他的問題。

「有，Luthor手上有一份名單，那份名單跟Superman有關係，他似乎正在找那份名單上的人麻煩。」

「什麼名單？」Clark似乎有點緊張。

「我不知道，它被加密了，我需要一點時間才能破解。」

John的手機忽然響起。

『John。』

『Joss，如何？』

『Hedwig Moore是黑幫老大的小情婦，聽說她跟老大派給她的保鑣搞上了，應該就是這件事了，除非敵方老大無聊到想殺她。』

『謝謝，你怎麼會有這種內幕消息？』

『我有我的管道，我把那黑幫的聚集地發給你，Finch在忙的話，需要我幫忙嗎？』

『需要我會告訴你，謝謝。』

John掛掉電話後，Harold立刻說：「我由衷的希望你去看一下Ms. Moore。」

拯救號碼一直是他們兩個的工作，特別是這份工作很多時候是違法的，而且沒有絕對的對錯，不到不得已，他們不會把工作交給警探他們。John也知道Harold並不是聘他來當保鑣的，但是對他來說，Harold遠比其他人更重要。

最後John妥協，「我會去，你要多小心。」


	5. Chapter 5

這次換成John堅持把Clark帶在身邊，原本Clark自告奮勇要繼續守著Harold，但是他就算留在Harold身邊也沒有意義，而且John記得他還處在危險中，所以John給Clark兩個選擇：跟他走還是回去安全屋？Clark選擇跟著他。

雖然多了一個人跟著他，但John不覺得這是個問題，Clark怎樣都會比上次那個喜歡亂跑的小朋友好控制，再不行，他就隨手把Clark綁在任何一處。

有Clark在還是有些好處，像是現在Clark坐在副駕駛座上拿著裝了長鏡頭的相機，美其名是他是記者比較會用相機。事實上是John需要轉移Clark的注意力，因為他要拷貝Hedwig的手機。

「你也是這樣跟蹤我嗎？」Clark遲疑的問。

「我連Harold都是這樣跟蹤。」John一邊說一邊查看Hedwig手機的內容。

「什麼！？」意料外的回答讓Clark受到驚嚇。

「跟蹤Harold才是個挑戰。」John一付理所當然的樣子，「他躲避追蹤的能力是我前所未見的，他是第一個有辦法甩掉我跟蹤的人。」

Clark不知道自己該如何回話。

Clark的沉默John也樂得繼續查看Hedwig的手機。事情看起來就像Joss說的一樣，手機的通聯紀錄跟簡訊都指向Hedwig跟她的保鑣Grant Hard有一腿，而不管Joss的內幕消息來源多隱密，只要有消息傳出來，都表示老大Errol Turner很可能已經知道了。John看著櫥窗內表面上看起來很和諧的三個人，所以是Errol想幹掉Hedwig？還是她為了跟Grant遠走高飛想殺掉Errol？

「John，你確定Moore跟保鑣是情人嗎？」Clark翻看著拍下來的照片，「我覺得保鑣看著老大的時間有點多。」

John拿走相機，自己用鏡頭看著那三個人一會兒，然後把相機還給Clark，「我沒有看出來。」

「這只是我的猜測。」Clark翻出幾張他拍的照片給John看。

「如果保標是忠心的，那為什麼會跟Moore有曖昧？」John示意Clark繼續盯著那三個人，自己則拷貝了Grant跟Errol的手機。

這兩個人通訊很頻繁，但是簡訊內容很普通，看不出有什麼問題，只能繼續觀察。

三個人的聚會結束時，Grant跟Errol送Hedwig回家，兩個人隨即匆忙離開，John遲疑了一下是要跟著誰，最後決定繼續等著Hedwig，畢竟他還沒有證據確定她是兇手還是受害者。

「你那邊有消息嗎？」John忽然開口。

Clark愣了一下才想到，John不是問他。

『Mr. Reese我正在破解Luthor的加密文件，我沒辦法一次做兩件事！』Harold沒好氣的說：『而且，以Ms. Moore的身份，她要買槍、聯絡殺手也是很平常的事。』

「你覺得，我直接去問她會有答案嗎？」

『你的問是指審問，還是引誘她？後者答案的準確率比較高。』

「這是另一種稱讚嗎？」John用他一貫的輕柔語調說：「Harold你真看得起我的魅力。」

『所以你打算如何問呢？』

「我決定再等一等。」John笑得很燦爛，但是只有Clark看到。

〝我已經把這些給你看了，為什麼你還不相信我？〞

〝並不是她自願的，是你騙了她！〞

〝我承認是我欺騙她，但是如果她真的沒有二心，是不會上鉤的！……她可以為了我背叛你，她就可以為了別人背叛你！……如果你不相信，我會再證明給你看！〞

Joss傳來的資料寫著，從Errol發跡前Grant就跟著他了，Grant曾經一度在幫派裡擔任副手的工作，但當Errol的事業穩下來的時候，Grant卻退下來專職保護Errol，Hedwig則是在Errol的組織還不大時，就跟著Errol了。

這樣的關係在黑幫裡滿罕見的，很多黑幫老大在組織擴大後，會害怕其他人謀權奪利而拋棄舊部屬，就算他們沒有害怕，很多底下的人也真的會篡位。能一直很和平的，除非像Elias這樣善於駕馭人心，不然就是他們的關係緊密到，無人能破壞。

所以Clark的懷疑是有道理的，而且現在看起來是保鑣Grant給Hedwig下圈套，她也上鉤了，那麼Hedwig很可能是受害者。

事情釐清的差不多，那就只能等待…，但是John希望可以不要花太多時間。

Hedwig Moore賴在家裡無所事事，Grant跟Errol則是跑了好幾個地方。天色剛才暗，依照往例來看，Hedwig的事情很可能要等到明後天才發生，但是現在Harold深入敵營，John不想等，他要戳破這層假象。

「你在這裡等我。」

John離開車子，走到Hedwig的門口按下電鈴。

來開門的Hedwig一臉警戒的看著John。

「Stills警探。」John拿出警徽，「我想問你有關Errol Turner的事。」

「我無可奉告！」顯然已經不是第一次遇到這種狀況的Hedwig口氣很差的想關上門，但是John動作比她更快，整個人抵住門。

「我知道Errol Turner的某些事。你會感興趣的。」John揚起微笑，假裝他不是入侵者，「你可以跟我走，也可以我把你塞進後車箱裡帶走，你覺得如何？」

「你敢綁架我，Errol不會放過你的！」Hedwig冷靜的說。

「我就是要帶你去見Turner。」John示意了他身後的車，「車上還有我的同夥，你沒有其他選擇。」

Hedwig鬆開緊壓著門的手，John退了半步讓她可以走出屋外，「你不是警察。」她走下台階，沒有任何反抗的坐上他們的車。

「當然不是，警察不會這麼好說話。」John愉快的說。

「你綁架了她？」Clark瞪大眼睛看著後座的女人。

「她是自願跟我走的。」John確定好Grant跟Errol的位置後，用後照鏡看了一眼面無表情的Hedwig，「小心點，如果她不夠聰明就會反抗。」

「這是犯法的！」Clark緊張的低吼。

「放心，我常做這種事。」John給Clark一個笑容，「說不定你還會有個頭條。」然後發動車子揚長而去。

※ ※ ※

到目的地後，John對著Clark說：「你留在這裡。」然後把Hedwig拉下車，用槍頂著她的頭，「麻煩你幫我們開路了。」

「等一下，我跟你一起去！」Clark急忙跳下車。

「這裡是他們的大本營，我沒辦法保證你的安全。」John皺著眉說。

「我…我不會有事！」Clark信誓旦旦的說：「而且你現在也沒辦法把我綁在車上。」

John當然有辦法讓Clark留在車子這邊，但是這樣的話他得對Clark開上幾槍，然後祈禱在他們談完前，他不要失血過多而死，所以John只好說：「去後車廂拿把手槍。」

聽到槍，Clark露出面有難色的表情。

「你不拿槍，我就拿你當盾牌用！」John威嚇。

Clark只好勉強打開後車廂，從裡面的一大把槍枝中，挑出一把小型手槍，幸好John沒有對那把槍表示意見。

「跟在我後面。」John推著Hedwig往前走，不時還要回頭看Clark有沒有跟上。

他們走沒幾步，就有人發現這列奇怪的隊伍，那幾個幫派份子認出了Hedwig，只敢掏出手槍瞄準John他們，卻不敢阻止他們前進。

「叫Errol Turner出來，說Hedwig Moore有事要跟他談。」John晃了晃手上的槍，對著旁邊的人說。

一個小弟被推進去通風報信，沒多久Grant跟Errol就出來了。

「放下她，我就讓你安全離開！」Errol滿臉擔心的看著Hedwig。

「為什麼？」John露出有點天真的表情，「Hard不是想證明她會背叛你嗎？」

「這一切都是你的陰謀嗎？」Hedwig瞪大眼睛看著站在Errol身旁的Grant，她大吼：「你說你愛我，原來全都是謊言！」

「我知道你會背叛Errol，我只是想讓他看清楚你！」Grant拿出手槍，但是卻是對著Hedwig。

「為什麼我不能背叛Errol，我從來都不愛他，是你要我陪著他的！」Hedwig無視Grant對準他的槍口，朝他走了幾步。

「不管你有什麼理由，你都不准背叛Errol！」

「那你有膽告訴Errol，你愛他嗎！」Hedwig看著Errol冷笑，「為什麼Grant甘願只當保鑣、為什麼他永遠不會背叛你，因為他要的是你的愛，但是你愛的人卻是我！」

如果不是Clark早就幫John打了一劑預防針，他大概會為了眼前的三角戀傻眼，現在他只希望可以不要在這麼多槍口下看戲。

「你們要不要換個地方好好談？」John提議。

Hedwig轉過身，想搶走John手上的槍，但是John看到Grant已經開槍了，趕緊把人撲倒，然後一個更重的身軀壓在他上面。

隨著Grant開槍，其他人也跟著開槍，John本來想還擊，但是Clark壓的他無法動彈。

「住手！」Errol一邊大吼，一邊往他們跑過來。

槍聲停下來的時候，Clark才滾到一邊，慌張的問：「你們沒事吧？」

「如果你沒有壓下來，我會更好！」John不舒服的咳兩聲，剛剛他發現有體重壓上來時，雙手趕緊撐住地面怕底下的Hedwig會被他們兩個大男人壓傷。

「Hedwig你還好嗎？」Errol把Hedwig拉到懷裡，仔細的檢查她身上有沒有任何受傷的地方。

而John發現在遠處的Grant眼神落寞的往這邊看。

Hedwig把Errol推開，她滿臉淚痕的說：「我以為只要陪你，Grant就會注意我，就算他不愛我也無所謂。當他說他愛我時，我以為我的努力終於有回報了，我真的好開心，我沒有想過要背叛你，我只是希望能跟Grant在一起而已。」她擦乾眼淚，走到Grant面前說：「你的遊戲你自己玩，我要退出了。」然後她走回John這邊，「對不起，可以請你帶我離開嗎？」

John脫下外套，蓋在Hedwig的肩膀上，帶她回到車上，Clark拍掉身上的沙土，跟上去。


	6. Chapter 6

「真的不需要我回去幫你打他們膝蓋嗎？」John從後照鏡看著已經冷靜下來的Hedwig。

「不，不用。」Hedwig望著暗下來的窗外，冷淡的說：「組織的帳一直都是我在管的，讓他們去手忙腳亂吧。」

John扯了一下嘴角，黑幫的女人果然不能小看，Grant不知道哪裡來的自信，覺得可以幹掉Hedwig。

回到Hedwig的家後，John陪著她下車到家門口，Clark站在車子旁邊目送Hedwig。

「我不知道你從哪裡得到這些消息，真的很謝謝你。」Hedwig微笑著說：「我想送你一份你應該有興趣的禮物，你等我一下。」

Hedwig進屋沒多久後，就吃力的推出一個木箱，「這些送你吧。」

John疑惑的打開箱子，裡面是各式各樣的槍械、彈藥，從手槍到榴炮發射器都有，甚至還有火箭筒，有人要送他這些當然很好，但…這些應該是黑幫自己的存貨。

「真的可以嗎？」John遲疑。

「當然，他們那邊肯定還會鬧上一陣子，等他們鬧完，我也走了，這些東西我沒有用，都給你吧。」Hedwig聳肩，對John再次道謝後，她關上門。

John拉了拉箱子，發現比他預想的還要重，他起身對Clark招手，「可以幫一下嗎？」

看到整箱的槍Clark先愣了一下，然後勉為其難的幫著John把箱子抬起來，不知道是力氣太小還是怎麼，Clark並沒有把箱子抬離地面很多，John本來也想把自己這邊放低，因為低的承重比較多，但是Clark看起來游刃有餘，John也就不管他了。

『Mr. Reese我猜你的收藏又增加了？』安靜了好一陣子的Harold突然開口。

「你怎麼會知道？」John記得剛剛都沒有人提到槍械。

『除了收到槍械，還有什麼你收到會這麼開心？』

「你送我的，我收到都很開心。」John放輕語調的說。

『我不想看到那些，請把它們收好，Mr. Reese。』Harold沒理會John的溫柔。

「你不希望我去接你下班嗎？」John語帶無辜。

『……請你把那些東西放在後車廂，我不想跟它們相處。』這種事情，每次最後妥協的都是Harold。

「當然，我馬上去接你。」John跟Clark本來就是把整箱的槍械放在後車廂。

聽完全部的Clark，忍不住偷笑，聽到笑聲的John沒有半點難為情，只是微笑對他眨眨眼。

不知道為什麼Clark忽然臉紅了，發現John已經上車後，他趕緊開門坐上後座。

到了LexCorp大樓時，Harold已經拿著他的公事包，站在大門口等待了。

「我覺得我應該表示一下，對你下午行為的不贊同！」Harold上車後，立刻義正嚴詞的說：「非常不希望你再有這種孤身深入敵營的行為！」

「不是孤身，有Clark陪我。」

「一個人跟兩個人，沒什麼差別。」Harold看了一下縮在後面的Clark。

「這是特殊時期，要用特殊作法。」John笑的很不以為然，「事情已經解決，我們就別談了，你搞清楚那份名單了嗎？」

本來想繼續訓誡的Harold看到John的笑容後，立刻沒轍，只好說：「搞清楚了，那份名單來自一支監視器畫面中出現的人。」Harold從公事包裡拿出一張紙，正在開車的John只能隨意看一眼

「可以讓我看一下嗎？」Clark接過Harold手上的名單。

「這是已經查出來的人。」Harold繼續說：「我看過那段影片，那是一場街頭槍戰，影片中的路人都在倉皇逃命，還有更多人還沒被查出來，我可以刪除那段影片，但是我不知道為什麼Luthor認為可以從影片中找出跟Superman有關的人？。」

「跟他有關的人？Lois Lane？」Lois跟Superman的關係特殊，這件事大家都知道。

「Ms. Lane確實有出現在影片中，如果Luthor要找她，不用這麼大費周章。」Harold看了正低頭看名單的Clark，「你也有出現在影片中，不過Luthor還沒有發現，你跟Superman有什麼關係嗎？」

Harold的話讓Clark愣了一下，他有點結結巴巴的說：「我…我只是寫…過他的報導，怎麼可能認識…他。」

John抬頭從照後鏡看了Clark一眼，但是他臉上的鏡片反光，讓John看不清楚他的眼睛，所以只能對Harold拋過來的疑問眼神聳聳肩。

「我還在Luthor的電腦裡發現他有一份關於Superman的有利物證，我們需要知道那東西是什麼。」Harold看著John說。

「我猜東西沒有放在LexCorp大樓？」

「照著我的指示走吧。」Harold臉上洋起得意的笑容。

※ ※ ※

潛入一個戒備森嚴的生物科技公司對John來說從來都不是問題，何況他現在有了Harold的技術支援，這工作只會更容易，但如果多帶一個大個子，事情就沒那麼簡單了。

Clark非常堅持要跟著John一起潛入，甚至威脅要在John離開他們後，自己進來會觸動警報也不在乎，John只好拿出束帶打算把人綁在椅子上省事，但是要抓住已經有警戒心的Clark需要花上一些時間，最後要不是Harold阻止，John真的會在Clark身上開幾槍。

「所以你是Superman的粉絲？」John一邊專注的看著前方，一邊對著在躲他後面的Clark問。

「呃…不，我只是覺得他很努力救人，不應該得到這種待遇。」Clark有點不好意思的說。

Clark的話讓John笑了，「原來現在的年輕人都有英雄情節。」

「發生事情的時候，你不會希望有人來幫你嗎？」Clark反問。

「走在黑暗裡，就不能祈求誰來幫忙，但是…」John忽然露出頑皮的笑容，「會來幫你的人，不需要祈求就會來幫你。」

「就像你們？」Clark也跟著笑了，「我覺得比起Superman你跟Harold更像英雄，你們沒有超能力卻堅持保護人們。」

「就算你這樣說，我還是不希望你跟著過來。」John一邊看著Harold發過來的地圖，一邊小心前進。

Harold先進去LexCorp當臥底還是有好處的，這整棟大樓的監視器都在他手上，所以他們可以正大光明在走廊上漫步，Harold也搞到了整棟大樓的分層圖，這樣就不用一個一個房間的找尋目標，還得知了這間公司有額外的地下樓層，既然有額外的樓層，那就幾乎可以肯定東西藏在地下樓層了。

John跟Clark躲過幾個保全跟工作人員後，跑進了電梯裡，但是電梯裡沒有往下的樓層…。

『密碼是4345351542。』Harold的聲音即時響起。

「有什麼你不知道的嗎？Harold。」John輕笑，他照著Harold的指示往面板裡輸入密碼，電梯開始向下。

『如果我不知道，你們就麻煩了，底下都是指紋鎖，你得自己想辦法。』

「我想，我可以找到人幫我開門的。」

電梯門打開的時，John跟Clark躲在兩邊觀察，確定外邊沒有人後，才走出電梯。走廊兩旁的房間看起來跟樓上的沒兩樣，門口一樣掛寫了專有名詞的門牌。

「這些房間看起來都差不多。」John不高興的抱怨。

『這樣就可以肯定，東西不會在那裡，Mr. Reese，繼續前進，裡面的戒備更森嚴。』

要走向下一個走廊時，John聽到一個腳步聲，在示意Clark前，他就自己先停下腳步，看來Clark警覺性比John想像的還強。腳步聲往他們的方向前進，但是他們在空曠的走廊上，沒有任何遮蔽物，最好的方法是躲進隨便一個房間內，但是這裡的房間都是指紋鎖，他們無法打開。

在John打算出手抓住那個人前，Clark忽然在某個打開的房間門口向他招手，John連忙跟過去。

兩個人屏息以待，直到腳步聲遠離後，他們才鬆口氣。

「我看到這間房間門沒有關上。」Clark主動跟疑惑的John解釋。

John隨意應了聲後，打量起這個房間。原先在警戒中，他沒有注意到，現在鬆懈下來才發現這房間異常低溫，他快被凍僵了。這裡的天花板垂下很多條管線，所有的管線被集中在房間中央的一個透明大試管裡。

『你們還好嗎？』Harold擔憂的看著電腦螢幕，但是地下樓層沒有監視器，他看著只能表示位置的紅點。

「沒事，你不用擔心。」Clark站在門口等著John，他只好放棄好奇心，跟著一起出去。


	7. Chapter 7

他們走過幾個走廊，到了最深處，一個厚重的大門前面。那個門跟銀行金庫大門唯一的差別是上面一片光滑，沒有任何的鎖，不過旁邊有塊漆黑的小面板。

「找到藏寶箱跟鎖了，還差鑰匙。」John拍拍Clark的背說：「你在這等我。」

『需要最高級別的工作人員，或是Luthor本人才能進去。』

「我沒辦法期待Luthor突然到來，所以只能猜猜誰是最高級別了。」

John附近繞了一下後，在一片玻璃外停下腳步，這是個實驗室，一個穿著白長袍的人正指揮著其他人，可以肯定他的地位比別人高，John打算抓他來試試，不過他不能這樣大搖大擺的進去抓人，必須等他出來。

裡面可能是正在如火如荼的進行實驗，John等上好一陣子也沒等到人，在他考慮是不是該直接進去抓人時，Clark在不遠處對他招手。

John疑惑的走過去，「怎麼了？」

「門已經打開了。」Clark堆著John回到本來的那座大門。

「開了？」John疑惑的看著地上躺著兩個保全跟敞開的大門。

「他們襲擊我，被我打昏後，我拿他們的手來試試，門就開了。」Clark把人推進去，然後人立刻躲得遠遠的，「你快點進去找吧，我在外面把風。」

Clark的舉動很奇怪，但是John現在沒空去深究，他進到那房間，裡面滿空曠的，有不少綠色的石頭在發光，應該是傳說中的氪石，他能帶幾顆出去玩嗎？

「Finch我能帶幾顆氪石回去嗎？」

『你要它做什麼？』

「打彈珠？」

『Mr. Reese氪石有輻射，不能長時間攜帶，而且你是來幫助Superman，還是來找方法對付他？』

「不需要預備方案嗎？萬一Superman反過來傷害人類怎麼辦？」

『這樣我們跟Luthor有什麼差別？除了Elias外，還有其他我們救下的人，我們不知道他們以後是不是會變成兇手，只能確定當下是無辜者。』

「我知道你的理念Finch。」John輕笑出聲。

除了氪石，這裡還放了幾個冰箱，John打開看到琳琅滿目的試管後，把門重新關上，試管不可能威脅Superman。忽然他在角落看到一個保險箱，應該就是它了。

看到保險箱上面的轉盤，John都想翻白眼了，幸好之前他有請Wyler教他如何開這種鎖，在Harold底下工作，比在CIA更需要多才多藝。

打開後，裡面只有一個比巴掌在大一些的牛皮紙信封，應該就是這個了，John從信封裡倒出一片光碟跟一個指節大小的金屬物體，光碟內容應該是Harold提到的影片，那塊金屬John仔細端詳，他感覺有點眼熟，好像似曾相識。他把兩樣東西放進口袋裡，匆忙離開。

「你拿到了嗎？」Clark一看到John立刻上前詢問。

「拿到了。」

John正要拿給Clark看的時候，忽然被推倒，槍聲立刻響起，本來John也要把Clark拉倒，但是被掉到地上的金屬吸引了視線，它的型狀看起來跟他剛剛從保險箱裡拿到的一樣，而且…他拿出今天早上從Clark第一個GPS定位點的巷弄撿到彈頭，這三顆彈頭的形狀都一樣！

槍聲還在響，Clark跟在John倒地後蹲下抱著頭閃避，但這次John翻過身躲在他後面，朝對方連開好幾槍，直到他們抱著膝蓋哀嚎。

撿起地上變形的彈頭，John拿到Clark面前，看清楚John手上的東西後Clark臉色變得嚴峻，讓他有一點想笑，他有好幾個問題想問，但是不知道應該從哪裡開始問起。

「所以B是Batman？…GL是Green Lantern？F是Flash？他們是這樣稱呼嗎？」看到Clark慘白的臉，John覺得自己反將了他一軍。

『Mr. Reese你的意思是……』另一頭的Harold倒抽一口氣。

「就是你想的那樣Harold。」John拍拍僵住的Clark說：「趕快把地上的彈頭撿一撿，我不會再幫你搞這種事了。」

※ ※ ※

當他們回到安全屋時，Harold正一邊敲打的電腦，一邊對著John說：「我不明白為什麼會出現Mr. Kent的號碼，既然他刀槍不入，又怎麼會有危險？」

「Finch，如果Superman的身分曝光，Clark Kent這身分就會消失，所以他是有危險沒錯。」John把手足無措的Clark推到了沙發上坐著。

「我懷疑你的推論Mr. Reese。」Finch的說法Harold覺得太牽強，「這只是個身分，不是生命。」

「不，不只是個身分，是我生活的全部。」終於從身分曝光的打擊中回神的Clark微笑的對Harold說。

「下次記得不要留下彈頭。」John把自己早上撿的那一顆彈頭跟剛剛從Luthor保險箱裡拿出來的那顆都丟上桌面。

「我盡量。」Clark面有難色的說：「很多時候子彈會亂彈，我沒辦法找到所有的彈頭。」

弄清楚來龍去脈的Harold皺眉，「那些子彈證明Superman曾出現過，如果搭配上監視器的影像是有可能找出你的身分，除非你每一次是用Superman的姿態出現跟離開。」

「所以你子彈打在身上沒有感覺嗎？」John把玩著那兩顆彈頭。

「沒有。」Clark沮喪的說：「那天我回家後發現衣服有一個小孔，我以為只是不小心磨破了而已。」

「不管怎樣，我們已經幫你把事情解決了Mr. Kent，往後你得自己小心些。」看到世界上最強壯的男人變成一隻垂頭喪氣的小狗，Harold的心情說不出的複雜。

「謝謝你們，我會再想辦法的。」Harold的話提醒了Clark，他趕緊道謝。

John看著手上的彈頭，然後轉頭看了剛剛Clark幫他進屋的那箱軍火，他突然笑得很燦爛：「我有一個好主意，可以幫你解決這困擾。」

Harold跟Clark都一臉疑惑的看著他。

「首先我們得先找個隔音好一些的地點。」

※ ※ ※

「早安，Lionel。」John坐在公園的椅子上，捧著一杯咖啡，斜眼看著Lionel。

「這次又是什麼事情？你又打碎了誰的膝蓋，要我處理？」Lionel沒好氣的說，John手上的咖啡香氣一直朝他飄過來，他猜應該是用不錯的咖啡豆煮成的，沒良心的John一定沒想過幫他帶一杯。

「不是每個人的膝蓋都能打碎。」Lionel的話，提醒John一件他很不開心的事。

「什麼？」不是每個人的膝蓋都能打碎？難不成有人有金屬膝蓋？子彈打不穿？

「沒什麼。」Lionel連The Machine都不知道，所以John也不打算跟他說，他遇到一個子彈打不穿的人，「你撿過變形的子彈嗎？」

Lionel的好奇心很低是他的優點，所以他沒繼續追問，只說：「我沒撿過，但是跑現場的警察偶爾都會撿到，他們會把那東西當成幸運符，聽說那是子彈打不穿某樣東西後，變形留下來的。」Lionel沒說的是，剛開始警查看到這種子彈受到不小的驚嚇，這表示他們的槍不管用了。過段時間，他們發現自己的子彈還是可以打進需要的地方，就把這件事拋諸腦後了。

John從口袋裡掏出一個透明夾鏈袋，裡面是一大把各式各樣的變形子彈，「把它們丟到現場去，隨意一點，偶爾出現就可以了，你知道怎麼處理。」

Lionel沒多問東西哪裡來的，只是默默的收下，「這是干擾辦案。」

「這只是隨處可見的超自然現象而已。」John拍拍Luthor的肩膀然後離開，「再見。」

-Fin-


End file.
